


rumour has it (i heard it from...)

by peachjuho



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, aka a concept i am weak for!, youngbin and chani are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjuho/pseuds/peachjuho
Summary: there are some rather unfortunate rumours being spread about youngbin and inseong, and how cute they look together.





	rumour has it (i heard it from...)

**Author's Note:**

> definitely unbeta'd, a bit of a (hugely self-indulgent) mess and kind of rushed.

“Did you hear?”

“What!”

“No way-”

The president of the student body strolls down the hallway as people gather in small groups, whispering in hushed voices.

It wouldn’t be considered an unusual sight, knowing who the most adored person in this school is. Kim Youngbin, on the brink of 18, and full of bright energy. Sometimes he’s described as magnetic, his gaze easily drawing people into him. But always, he’s depicted as patient and kind, never failing to smile at his fellow students. He’s the school’s treasure, the most beloved. (Not that he really knows that, he's far too humble.)

However-

“I didn’t know know they were dating!”

“How could you break my heart like this…?”

“Shut up, Youngbin-oppa isn’t yours!”

It’s the whispers that are odd. At the mention of his name, Youngbin’s curiosity is peaked, and his walk slows as he tries to catch pieces of what people are saying. A groups of girls huddled close together aren't particularly subtle, nor quiet, and their 'whispers' carry their words easily to Youngbin's ears.

“They do look cute together though… right?”

“More than that. They’re like… married.”

“No, they’re definitely soulmates!”

“We have to always support Youngbin-oppa.”

“Who are you to call him that?! Have you even talked to him before?!”

It leaves him with more questions than he can answer. Who looks cute together? A new couple? But, who's dating? Is it him? He's dating someone? And then, since when, and more importantly, _who?_

Youngbin pauses in front of his locker, mulling over his thoughts as he swaps out the last class’s books for the next one’s. His locker is looking slightly cluttered, with sheets of paper sticking haphazardly out of folders. He'll have to pick a day to clean it out soon. What does he have next? Literature. Perhaps his least favourite subject if not for the saving grace of the people (or, more specifically, one person) in his class.

The name hits him heavier than the drop of his books in his bag. The person he figures can get to the bottom of this is-

“Kim Inseong.”

“Yes, Youngbin?”

Youngbin is taken aback by the sight of Inseong in glasses. _He’s rather cute_ , he thinks, and then shakes away the thought.

“What’s the rumour about me dating someone?”

Inseong’s eyes widen behind his frames, and he stutters out, “O-oh. That. Yeah.” He pauses, and Youngbin looks at him expectantly. “I haven’t really heard anything. You should ask Jaeyoon. Yeah, Jaeyoon.”

Youngbin thinks about it now and decides talking to Inseong was pretty futile. If he wanted to get answers, he probably should’ve gone directly to the most likely source of the rumours. But, talking to Inseong seemed logical at the time, since they’re friends and he’s the best friend of Lee Jaeyoon _and_ he was right next to Youngbin’s locker.

“Lee Jaeyoon.”

“Oh Youngbin-hyung, nice to see you!”

“So, what’s this about a rumour of me dating?”

It starts and spreads, as most of harmless gossip does, with the infamous Lee duo.

Lee Jaeyoon and Lee Sanghyuk. (Not that anyone actually calls Sanghyuk by his real name, he’s only known by Dawon.) Both of them aren’t even seniors. Neither of them are particularly malicious, and both are well-known for more than their rumours. In particular, their humour and loud voices. Still though, no one knows how much they know, who they have dirt on, and how they know all that they know. (No one wants to take the risk of getting on their bad side and being exposed by either of them.)

Funnily enough, Youngbin and Jaeyoon are pretty close friends. They’re both on the student council, and hard workers to match the image. It’s easy for both of them to get along well.

“Ah… that…”

Dawon butts into the conversation by slinging an arm over Jaeyoon’s shoulder.

“We just thought you two looked cute-”

“Me and who?”

“I don’t know how it became about you two dating. Unless…” Dawon trails off and he grins knowingly. “You actually are?”

Youngbin’s previous question goes over Dawon’s head, but Jaeyoon answers it for him. “Inseong, of course!”

“ _What?_ ”

 

 

 

**i.**

Rowoon tells him, “Oh, I heard it from Juho.”

Youngbin turns to the fourth year clutching onto Rowoon.

Juho asks him, “So you’re actually dating?”

Youngbin nearly pisses himself. “No!”

“Well, that’s disappointing.” Juho has a frown on his face.

Juho tells him, “I heard it from Taeyang.”

 

**ii.**

“How many people know about this rumour?”

A second year, Taeyang, looks at him inquisitively. “Everyone in school probably knows by now. I first heard it this morning.”

Youngbin sighs in defeat.

Taeyang tells him, “Well, I heard it from Hwiyoung.”

 

 **iii.**  

Hwiyoung is a first year Youngbin knows quite well, from all the times he's seen the blond sprawled out on his couch, passed out. He wonders if Hwiyoung spends more time at his house than his own. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the former.

The younger purses his lips. “So… you’re not dating Inseong.”

Youngbin holds his head with his hands and massages his temples. He’s already talked to too many people today, trying to get to the bottom of this. “No, I’m not.”

“I just thought it has to be true…”

“What? Why?”

The younger squints at him like he's stupid, and Youngbin can't believe he feels somewhat inferior to a first year when he's a sixth year.

Hwiyoung tells him, “Well I mean, I heard it from your brother.”

“Chani?!”

 

 

 

Youngbin storms into the house when he gets home. It's silent, without a word of greeting. Not even a peep from the kitchen, where his mother is usually busy cooking.

“Cha- _ni_!”

The shout of his name summons his little brother, who bounds down the stairs quickly with an enthusiastic grin. He's cheerful and bright, which immediately makes Youngbin suspicious. And then he feels guilty, because Chani is just too cute.

“Yes, hyung?”

In a much gentler voice, he asks, “What kind of things have you been telling peo-”

The innocent look on his little brother’s face instantly turns mischievous, like he knows something Youngbin doesn’t. It slightly terrifies him. “Are you talking about you and Inseong-hyung?”

“Yes!”

Chani shrugs nonchalantly, flopping onto the couch. “I just said I thought you were dating. I always see the two of you together.”

“Yes, because we’re studying-”

“On study _dates_.”

Youngbin chokes, coughing. “Dates can be between friends too. It doesn’t have to be romantic.”

“But you want it to be.”

Youngbin can’t think of a clever enough comeback, (his baby brother, of _all_ people,) so he slinks into his room to sulk and think about what to do.

 

 

 

It’s true.

Kim Youngbin really does like Kim Inseong.

Inseong is the student council’s secretary, and they just… happen to spend a lot of time together. At meetings, in classes, in the library. And sometimes Inseong comes to his house to study too. But it’s always been for study, not really to hang out.

His crush on the other is only growing, but he’s trying his best to squash it down to avoid any unnecessary and awkward tension. They’re friends, and he’s perfectly content with that. After all, he can’t focus on a relationship right now anyway. Not with all the final exams coming up so soon. He’s already stressed enough as it is.

Honestly though, Youngbin is secretly kind of… happy? His heart flutters to be linked to Inseong like _that_. He’s worried that Inseong doesn’t feel the same way, that he actually hates it.

Youngbin just didn’t figure that other people bothered to watch their interactions enough to think they were _dating_.

 

 

 

**OUTRO:**

“Is he home? More importantly, did the two of you talk?”

“Yes, I did.”

“...”

“...”

“You know, I think this is really going to work.”

“It better. I really want my brother to stop pining over that guy.”

“Inseong-hyung isn’t that bad…”

“Anyway, we’re done now.”

“Okay, you have to say it with me.”

“Are you being serious?”

“Yes.”

“Isn’t this a bit too childish- okay, fine. The things I do for you.”

“Phase one-”

“-complete!”

**Author's Note:**

> this will definitely be a two-shot. when i will write the second part? who knows.


End file.
